


She is the wind

by RickieEdd



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickieEdd/pseuds/RickieEdd
Summary: A short POV of Sesshomaru during Kagura's final moments.
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	She is the wind

The stench of blood is expected on the battlefield. It’s just a normal part of a demon’s life, but I never thought I’d find the scent of yours carried to me on the wind. I knew the moment it hit my nostrils that you were hurt, no it was worse than that, you were dying. Even though my own life was in danger the possible end of yours was all I could think about, maybe because I never considered such an event a possibility

“Did that stupid woman die?”

I almost forgot this idiot was here trying to kill me. As if I have any care for what someone like him has to say. However, he crossed a line.

“She ended up dying a pathetic death in vain.”

_ In vain? What the fuck does a disgusting piece of shit like him know? _

When those words left his mouth my blood ran hot and something inside me snapped. He’s the only one who should be dying today. It was what he said about you that caused this power shift, because of you Tokijin unleashed a level of power I had not seen before and I was able to pierce through his so-called impervious armor.

Even though I was close to ending him Tokijin broke under the pressure and Mōryōmaru was able to escape me, but that’s fine. A broken sword can be replaced and a bug like him can always be crushed later, but there was only one thing on my mind when the battle ended, you. Without a second thought, I went to find you.

It was the wind that led me to you, yet the closer I got, the further I felt you slipping from my grasp. This tense feeling in my chest doesn’t want to go away; it yells at me to move faster.

I finally found you. You were sitting alone in a field of white flowers poisoned by the miasma leaking from your body and the light in your eyes was slowly dimming. You looked so fragile, like a beautiful porcelain doll that could break if I touched you. I’m not used to seeing you like this. I thought seeing you would make this pain in my chest go away, instead, it seems to be growing.

“Sesshomaru?” you sounded surprised to see me here.

I think I’m a little surprised too. No. Looking at you right now clears up any confusion I had about coming, I had to be here.

“I followed the scent of blood and miasma,” I explained.

You gave me a weak smile and laughed “I see.”

_ I don’t think you do. _

“You were expecting Naraku.” You hung your head and refused to look at me “are you disappointed I’m not Naraku?”

_ What a silly thing to say. Do you honestly believe I’d come just to see him? _

“I knew it was you.”

Of course, I knew. Even though you were born of his flesh and his stench attempts to engulf you I could always make out your scent.

You look surprised. Is it that unbelievable after our encounters to believe I committed your scent to memory? You’re a hard person to forget.

Seeing you like this is painful. I want to take away your pain, but I can’t. The miasma is eating away at your body and destroying you to the point that not even Tenseiga could save you. Why? I thought this sword my father gave me could be used to save lives, yet there is one in front of me I desperately want to save and I can’t. This is the first time I’ve ever felt so useless.

“Are you leaving?”

_ Tell me you’ll stay. _

“Yeah, it’s enough.”

I think that’s bullshit. This was not how your story was supposed to end. Was this really what you wanted? You told me you wanted freedom. To finally be free and rid of Naruka’s grasp on your heart. Do you mean to tell me this is the price you had to pay for your freedom? This isn’t fair, this can't be right. Why must your freedom only be in death and not in life?

Why can’t I do anything? All the power I possess, none of it matters at this moment. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to make this growing pain in my heart that is shaking me to my very core stop. I want to help you. I want to comfort you, embrace you, cling to your body, and plead for you to stay with me. But I realize I’m too weak to even reach out and touch you.

I don’t understand how you can give me such a content and gentle smile while you sit there dying. Why even now are you a woman who never ceases to leave me guessing. When I think back to all your playful smirks and grins in the past I realize the hidden pain behind them you felt being under someone else’s thumb. In your last few moments, you gave me a smile I have never seen before and I understood, you were happy.

It didn’t make the pain in my heart any easier to bear, but knowing you were sharing with me a side of you no one else will see made me feel like maybe I was able to do something for you in the end. I was here for you. That sweet smile on its own was worth coming here; I came here not just for you, but for myself. I needed to be here. I needed to see you one last time, and the price I paid to be here was well worth it.

Before my eyes, you vanished with the gentle breeze nothing left behind but a feather that drifted on the wind. When Inuyasha and his group arrived, he asked me if I suffered and all I could tell him was that you were smiling. There was nothing else left to say.

Even though there was much left unsaid when the wind blows I can feel your hands on my shoulders pushing me forward. You may be somewhere I can’t reach right now but you are always with me. You are now what you always wanted to be.

The free wind.


End file.
